Quest for Twilight 2013 Day 2
Description Welcome to The VFK Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 2! Since the turn of the 20th century, safaris have been popularized and romanticized in movies, literature, and through the telling of exciting stories of adventure, romance, thrills and danger. These chronicles of going on safari described fun and exhilarating journeys, however, when did safaris start? What kind of history do they have? What was it really like going on a safari a century ago? On Day Two of the epic quest for Twilight Enchantment, let's explore the beginnings of safaris! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Twilight - Jungle Camp Pin! Prizes Questions 1. Originally, the word safari came from the word "safar". When translated this verb originally meant what? * To cook outside * To go hunting * To make a journey * To pitch a tent 2. The noun "safariya," or journey then became safari. The word safari connotes images of outdoor adventure heading to a wild place, pitching tents, having outdoor meals and driving around in sturdy Land Rovers. Originally, however, the work just meant the extended trips that people made on the trade routes. Go to the Waterfall in the Australian Outback, and say: "Here we go on safari!" 3. Records of the early safaris give accounts of journeys that were predominantly focused on trading. Long perilous trips were accomplished often with very large groups of traders banding together in caravans and crossing vast distances to bring goods to others, and return with products from far away. Trading through caravans was a very lucrative endeavor, which exchanged many previously unknown or rare items between groups. Why would the traders band together? * For safety and protection * For companionship * Because it was the law * For convenience 4. Traders often traversed hostile territories and travelled together for protection and to help each other in the matter of water and provisions. Many trade routes went across arid areas and camels were often used to carry the burdens. The camels were harnessed in strings of fifty or more at a time, a hair-rope connecting the rear of one beast with the head of another. The more wealthy traders would often ride horses and they would all carry weapons. Go to the Front of the Zoo in Australia, and say: "Beasts of burden!" 5. European trading safari caravans were grand operations that employed a large number of personnel and crew leaders, complete with weapons and the supplies necessary to support such an endeavor. Many of the trade routes were know to be dangerous, and skill in negotiating could mean the difference between reaching their destination or meeting another fate. If the trip was known to be particularly dangerous, what changes would be made to the safari? * They would cancel the trip * They would engage soldiers to accompany them * They would go by sea * They would use elephants instead of camels 6. The weapons that the merchants would carry were mostly for show, and if any danger was encountered they would often be discarded in any actual altercation with robbers. Go to Stonehenge, and say: "Are there any bandits here?" 7. Before the turn of the 20th century, the focus of safaris went from more business orientations to adventure and exploration. Often naturalists were sent out to explore, collect information and record new and unknown species from other parts of the world. Which of the following is not the name of an early naturalist who went on safaris? * William John Burchell * Thomas Ayres * Gustav Adolf Fischer * Albert Henderson 8. These men turned the purpose of the safari from profit to knowledge, as well as adventure and excitement. They identified many species of animals which were named for the explorers. Go to Audubon's Dark Forest, and say: "Have I seen that animal before?" 9. These intrepid naturalists who were also men of science introduced these new frontiers to hunters. Safaris became an adventurous journey to visit exotic places and bring back trophies of new animals that had not been seen by most people before. They returned from the hunt sometimes with rare hides, and occasionally with entire animals. What did the well known hunter William Cornwallis Harris do that elevated the safari to notoriety? * Documented his hunts * Discovered the Harris antelope * Made drawings and watercolors on his hunts * All of the above 10. Chronicling the safaris and recording the adventure fostered an appreciation for wildlife, and awareness of such creatures as rhinoceroses, tigers, lions, antelope and many other exotic animals. Some hunters' missions were to collect specimens of exotic animals to bring back for display in museums in Europe. When going on a modern safari, you might find that even though the adventure and thrill of the hunt is now chronicled with a camera, the excitement of going on safari has not diminished. Go to the Court House in Retro Age, and say: "I can picture that!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Answers 1. To make a journey 2. Go to the Waterfall in the Australian Outback, and say: "Here we go on safari!" 3. For safety and protection 4. Go to the Front of the Zoo in Australia, and say: "Beasts of burden!" 5. They would engage soldiers to accompany them 6. Go to Stonehenge, and say: "Are there any bandits here?" 7. Albert Henderson 8. Go to Audubon's Dark Forest, and say: "Have I seen that animal before?" 9. All of the above 10. Go to the Court House in Retro Age, and say: "I can picture that! 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests